Puffle'and
The Puffle'and is a country ran by puffles. It is very similar to the USA, and it is divided amongst Provinces. Their leader is King Manley the Second - a puffle, who knows, what ego is about. It was found by some unkown explorers from the USA by accident. The President of the USA met Haley, and goods trade started. As puffles, who founded this nation ran away from their cruel owners, not many penguins are allowed to enter most provinces in the country. This matter is left to Provincerers of these countries. The capital, and the biggest city is Manley Ville, named in honour of King Manley the First - the founder of this nation. Founding and History When the Antarctica consisted of Colonial Antarctica country, puffles weren't treated good. They usually weren't given food, and they were being enslaved by penguins. Finally, a puffle named Manley decided to run away from penguins he encouraged other puffles, too! They built a small boat in secret. Finally, they quickly ran away. They didn't have food, or drink, so a normal penguin would say:"They have no chance to survive!". Indeed, but they did survive! The puffles were lucky enough to find a lone island. It wasn't as cold, as Antarctica, and it was green! There were lots of green forests! the puffles set off on the island. It was really large! They wondered, why penguins still didn't explore it. But they were happy about this, too! Then, they thought to built this place to live, where those penguins live! What was it called? Oh yes! A city! So they decided to build a city. Manley was smart, and he told, the city musn't be near the coastline, in case, the penguins find it. So they walked further north. Finally, they found a nice, and quiet place, surrounded by a forest. And Manley Ville was built quickly, and grew bigger. Then, puffle explorers walked around the island, forming new cities, and then divided regions of it amongst provinces. Manley became the King, and earned a title "King Manley the First". When he died, the country was rich, and had lots of puffles running it. And now, the ruler is his son - King Manley the Second. he has a bigger ego, than his father but he is a pretty good ruler, too. Cities and provinces Puffle country is divided amongst provinces. They are like states in the USA, but they are inhabited by puffles, as you might have noticed. The capital - Manley Ville is itself a province, too. Capital * Manley Ville The Capital is itself a province. It is directly governed by His Highness. Provinces * Grenoukon It ws the first province created in the UK. Government The puffles have chosen Monarchy as their government. The king has the biggest power in the country. He makes the most important decisions in the country. There is a council under him. They council makes sure, the king's decision's are good. The government is very stable. Currently, King Manley the Second is the most important puffle in this country. The council conists of 50 puffles, each from different province. The amount of councillors from these provinces depends on this, how many puffles live in the province. Law In Puffle'and, the laws are similar to the USA law. Most laws are the same. But for example, there is a new decision, left to vote in every province. Each one can use this law differently. The law is, can Mabel be allowed to travel to this country? This time, all provinces answered "No", but if some of them did vote "Yes", then Mabel would be allowed to enter this province freely, and travel there without problems with law. Most votings are done like that. And this is the major difference between law in the USA, and law in Puffle'and. Transport A poll in the community was made, and the question was: "How many kilometers do you travel everyday?". 52.5% answered "1 to 5". So the puffles doesn't need lots of roads, as they usually, walk, or use their Puffle-bikes. But transport in Puffle'and consists of: * 1 to 5 km By Puffle-bikes, or just simply walking. Eventally, if you are lazy, you can take a bus. * 6 to 60 km If on a trip, than use a Puffle-bike. If on a journey, a bus, or a Puffle-car. Puffles don't like travelling very much, so they don't usually travel further than 60 km. Politics Politics in Puffle'and started to make sense, when contact with the USA was established. A Representative had to be chosen, to travel frequently to the USA. There was a very big conflict, who should it be. Finally, it was decided, the current King should do the work. He meets with the President of the USA to talk about problems in their countries, and helping itself solving them. This closed up both countries. But even after all that, not many penguins are allowed to legally live in Puffle'and. The penguin population estimate shows, just about 15 penguins live in the country legally. Puffles have free access to the country, and Puffle'and inhabitants have free access to the USA, and its' Free republics, too. But some puffles, like Mabel aren't allowed to be legally in whole provinces. And all penguins noted as Villains, do not have any rights to live in the country. Same with the Puffle'and Villains. Category:Rooms Category:Puffle countries